The present invention relates to cervical support structure, and in particular, to such structure which includes an elongate cervical collar element to which, on the outside, there, is attached a pillow sling structure that is adapted to receive removably a pillow structure, such as a rolled up towel.
There are many applications for cervical support structures. These typically take the form of an elongate cushioning collar that can be wrapped around a wearer""s neck, or of a specially configured pillow which is generally free from a user, and used with the user lying down and the back of the neck supported on the pillow. While both of these prior art cervical support devices have utility, the present invention recognizes a unique way, and furnishes a unique structure, for combining these dual utilities.
In its fully operative condition with respect to a user, the collar element of this invention is wrapped circumferentially, removably about the user""s neck, and an elongate, preferably cylindrical pillow is attached removably to the back of the collar element through the mentioned sling structure. The sling structure forms an elongate, selectively sizeable, double-open-ended tube that receives and holds the pillow. According to one preferred form of the invention, all of the elements of the invention are sized in such a manner that the opposite ends of the pillow jut outwardly beyond the opposite ends of the receiving tube formed by the sling structure. These ends extend somewhat as wings toward laterally opposite sides of the user""s neck and head, and among other things, allow the user to roll the head, or the whole body, to the side without losing pillow support.
This combinational structure offers a user substantially all of the advantages of the mentioned, individual prior art cervical devices.
These and other features and advantages which are offered and attained by the present invention will become more fully apparent as the description which now follows is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.